


So Into You

by EAS1928



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928
Summary: He drives her to distraction.





	So Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do something with the quote that was posted on Tumblr about her behavior when he'd visit her senate office.

She was stone faced and deep in concentration as she looked over the latest tax proposals set forth by the republicans. Hillary sighed as she highlighted furiously and left notes next to the more egregious portions, which was turning out to be most of the currently fifty-page document. Her staffers sat quietly parsing through the pages on their own and doing much the same as their boss. The usually relaxed conference room was thick with tension and annoyance. She swept her hair back even though it wasn’t in her face. The move having become a habit of hers when she was beyond irritation. Hillary sat back against the chair and slightly stretched her screaming back muscles.

“You know I don’t think this part is that bad” one of her staffers had glanced over to her paper and noticed a highlighted section. To him it was one of the more reasonable parts.

“What’s not so bad about getting rid of the Life Long Learner credit?” she responded tightly. He knew he’d stepped in it from her tone, but he didn’t have the good sense to back down.

“We know a lot of people continue to take out loans and get further in debt maybe if that incentive was taken away….”

“You can’t be serious! So, the credit is the reason for student loan debt and not the cost of education in this country!” her voice had begun to get louder. The other staffers in the room suddenly found the pictures on the wall most intriguing. Mitch for his part knew he was out of his depth, but he just didn’t know how to stop.

“Senator, please I’m” she cut him off again with a wave of the hand.

“If you think that getting rid of this credit is anything but a republican tactic to give more money to their rich friends and themselves then maybe you are working in the wrong office” and with that the argument was over and she was not interested in hearing anything else from the junior staffer.

Although the confrontation had been short, Hillary was still fuming when the group decided to break for lunch. Normally she would join them, but she walked sharply into her office and slammed the door. She could be seen pacing through the small glass panels that adorned the sides of the large wooden door to her office. Everyone shot Mitch evil glares for being the reason their quiet day had been upset. They knew that only a miracle would get her mood back to even at best.

They all left the office to get lunch needing the fresh air. As their lunch drew to a close they headed back. As they were entering the building they saw the miracle, and he was ensconced in a black SUV with tinted windows. The aides rushed back to the office, loitering around the main area to catch a glimpse of his arrival. Hillary was nowhere to be seen when they all returned, but they knew that would change soon.

After what seemed like an eternity but was only about ten minutes he entered the office. Bill greeted everyone warmly as he had a habit of doing. Hillary heard the commotion and became curious. One of her aides saw her appear in the small glass window in her office and had to bite her lip to stop from laughing at the instant change in her.

She wasn’t expecting Bill to stop by today, but she certainly wasn’t upset about it. Hillary moved away from the glass before he saw her and went into her bathroom, checking herself over in the mirror. Her heart was thudding in her chest in anticipation of being near him. She did not understand how he did this to her, but she stopped trying to make it go away a long time ago.

Bill was headed to her office when the door swung open. He smiled at his love the smile that made his light blue eyes sparkle, the smile only she got. She dropped her head as color rose to her cheeks and bit her bottom lip. Hillary raised her head back once he was right in front of her, her eyes hooded and a deeper sapphire.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you today” her voice held a breathless quietly as her stomach did flip flops at his proximity.

“I missed you my baby” she smiled brightly looking up into his eyes. A hush had gone over the office as everyone surreptitiously watched them. Bill leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek the contact was too much for Hillary as she began to giggle.

“I’m so glad you are here I want to show you something” she suddenly said softly her voice filled with what could only be described as a flirtatious quality. It was something to see the usually no-nonsense senator behave in such a way especially because of the man she’d be married to for over twenty years. Hillary grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the conference room. The couple entered, and Hillary began showing him the tax proposal, but her demeanor was a lot different. She kept sweeping her hair behind her ears, the sound of girlish giggles could be heard filtering through the door. A few brave aides flitted past the room and saw the president with his arm wrapped around his wife’s waist as he browsed the documents that had been the cause of so much stress just an hour earlier.

Hillary looked up at Bill her eyes wide, studying his handsome face, her mind on anything but that tax bill. His large strong hand on her waist was driving her to distraction. She pushed herself closer to him, he smirked but remained silent only pulling her tighter against him at the waist. Hillary bit her bottom lip trying to keep herself together, but it was a loosing battle. The movement outside the door caught his attention and he was suddenly made aware of their surroundings.

“I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing” he said slightly pulling back. Hillary understood as she looked over and saw a few members of her staff pretending to be busy right outside the door, obviously watching them.

“I’m glad you did” although she was trying to pull herself together, she couldn’t not with him so close. Bill knew exactly what he was doing to her and decided to release her from her misery. He leaned closer and pecked her lips.

“I should be going so you can get back to work. We’ll talk about that bill later” she just nodded not wanting him to leave but knowing it was for the best. He grabbed her hand as he walked to the door. The people outside scrambled away when they saw the couple approaching. They walked silently to the entrance to the office. Bill pushed her slightly forward, so he could enjoy the view. She knew what he was doing as she switched her hips and looked back over her shoulder with a small smile. Everyone stood and watched with their mouth nearly hung open to the floor. She bid him goodbye with a soft kiss to the cheek and lingered momentarily as he walked to the elevator, a goofy grin on her face, she was so in love with him. Once he’d disappeared from view it was like she’d come out of a trance and the love-sick school girl was replaced with the serious senator from New York. Hillary returned to the office and was instantly annoyed to see everyone standing around doing nothing.

“The voters didn’t put me here so you all could stand around twiddling your thumbs” she barked out and they too were released from their trance and realized it was back to business. She notified them that they’d be reconvening in the conference room in ten minutes, but first she had something to take care of. Hillary slipped into her office and went right into the bathroom. She closed the door and pushed her back against it, bringing her hand to her chest to try to calm herself down, closing her eyes and relishing the lingering feeling of his hands on her waist, his kiss on her lips.

She pushed herself away from the door and grabbed a wad of toilet paper, knowing she had to wipe away the slick heat that had settled between her legs at his appearance, or she’d never be able to concentrate on anything for the rest of the day.


End file.
